The Price of Shadows
by limpet666
Summary: In the flickering light of the burning torches, the price of shadows is paid. Pretty much a PWP, yaoi, Shadi x Pegasus


Okay…so I admit I'm not ENTIRELY sure of the story of when Shadi gave Pegasus the Sennen Eye, I don't know if it was on their first encounter or anything, but this story is set BEFORE Pegasus is given the Eye, but after he's met Shadi. Oo erm…if there's anything wrong about it just assume it an AU and get off my back it's pretty much just a PWP (Porn without plot) anyway…so no whining, k?

3 Dedicated to Netherlady, who has re-inspired my love of Shadi/Pegasus. Go read her story Darkness Affinity, it's an absolutely brilliant read and deliciously descriptive

EDIT: Okay, after getting quite a few complaints, I've finally gotten around to editing out the '-nette' words for their hair colour. Thanks very much for all those who commented about it, I do realise now (thankfully) just how awful little things like that make my writing and no longer use them. I hope this reads much better without them. I haven't edited my other stories with those words in, and I hope you'll forgive me, but it was this one people complained about the most. My future stories however, will not contain the words 'blacknette' or 'silvernette' or anything similar…except 'brunette' Oo because that's a real word. 

The Price of Shadows

Pegasus looked around the tomb with wide cinnamon eyes as he followed after the silent Egyptian that was leading him through the amazing tunnel of ancient inscribed walls. He was sorely tempted to ask Shadi to stop so he could examine the hieroglyphics, perhaps sketch a few pictures to settle his awed mind, but he got the feeling that the man ahead of him would refuse the request anyway, and so the American stayed silent and instead sated himself with following the robed figure only as fast as he needed to, trying to take in everything he saw and commit it to memory.

This was not the first time Shadi had lead him through the tombs of ancient kings that had not been seen by human eyes in thousands of years, and judging by the Egyptian's offhand and disinterested attitude, Pegasus doubted it would be the last. In the past few weeks, Pegasus had been taken down into eight separate tombs, each time being lead to a main room at the far end of the journey and left to examine the stone tablets which lay there. Some the American could tell were of great importance, and he did his best to translate them; they seemed to relate to some sort of ancient game, although he wasn't entirely sure of all the facts yet. In these, Shadi had seemed almost anxious about getting the American to see them, insisting he brought camera equipment or a sketch book, or notes from previous explorers, but on some Pegasus knew the excavation would be tame since the Egyptian acted like he couldn't care less whether the silver-haired man came or not. This was one of those times.

Shadi had appeared in the camp where Pegasus had been staying, informing him that there was a tomb he might find of interest. Of course, Pegasus was willing to follow, eager for whatever the Egyptian would show him, but declined any assistance from his helpers, knowing that they would not be needed. He took a sketchbook though, as always, and then followed the Egyptian out into the desert, preparing himself for a good few hours of painful silence.

Pegasus looked around with a soft exhale as Shadi lead him into the large room that was evidently their destination, since the robed man stopped and allowed the American to go ahead of him. Flames sprang to life and lit the room as the American edged in towards the large tablet that stood erect in the middle of room, so engrossed with the inscriptions that he didn't even notice the burst of light. Long fingers brushed over the textured stone, tracing the inscriptions delicately, his lips slightly parted with an awed expression. It wasn't that he could immediately tell whether the tablet contained any amazing information, it would take him a while to translate it, but the tablet just gave off an aura of amazing power, and coupled with the sheer amount of detail that had been carved into the sandstone, it was just incredible.

Without really thinking about it, and without a glance at Shadi who was standing patiently by the entrance waiting for the American, Pegasus sat down heavily on the floor and began sketching furiously, not seeming to notice as the cloud of dust he'd created by sitting so suddenly settled over his form and gave him a faded appearance. His hand moved with startling speed over the paper, and he turned page after page to start a new sketch of what he saw, drawing for easily over an hour as the flames of the torches burned steadily, casting a warm, flickering light over the contents of the room.

Finally, the young American stood abruptly, like he'd been stung by some unseen insect, but immediately, almost feverishly, he began looking at the inscriptions again, muttering to himself as he struggled to decipher what they meant. A soft frown was etched on to his features, silver brows drawing together as he tapped again and again at a set of symbols, unable to remember what they meant, and he steadily got more and more frustrated, making soft hissing noise that drew Shadi's attention, amber eyes looking at the American with curious blankness.

"What…what is it? To…to see? No…no that makes no sense…" Pegasus mumbled to himself, cinnamon eyes narrowing as he looked again and again at the symbols. "Damn it…what is it?" he sighed, not noticing Shadi making his way over and peering at the tablet.

"The symbol is 'maat', it means truth." Pegasus flinched a little at the Egyptian's sudden, monotonous voice, and he looked at the amber eyed man blankly for a moment, not all surprised when the look was not returned, Shadi instead staring at the tablet, eyes moving slowly, obviously reading what was written with ease.

"Truth?" Pegasus murmured, looking back to the tablet, "Okay…" He said slowly, and then started again, trying to decipher the rest of the passage, pausing repeatedly when he got stuck. After maybe quarter of an hour, when the American still hadn't finish, Shadi let out a harsh sigh and Pegasus couldn't help looking up in surprise at such a…_human_ expression of frustration coming from the Egyptian.

"The passage reads _'To the holder of that which is sacred, clarity of truth and deception will be blessed to you, and a darkness worse than death will befall those who oppose you'_." Shadi told the American, looking at him with faint impatience, tapping the tablet beside where Pegasus was still translating, "I have lead you in to many tombs, why do you not get any quicker? You fail to fully translate the meaning almost every time you try. If you do not understand, you should ask for help. It would be so much quicker to ask someone who can tell you accurately what the scriptures say." He scolded Pegasus, obviously meaning himself in relation to someone who knew what the scriptures said.

The silver-haired male was stunned for quite a few minutes, looking rather like a child who had been told off when he hadn't expected to be, and even as he regained his senses he was not given time to stutter an apology as Shadi looked sharply away from him and back to the tablet. "That was not even the passage I brought you here to see." A frowned marred the Egyptian's face briefly again in frustration as he pointed to another passage, further up the tablet, below a large etching of an eye, "Here." He said, directing the American's attention to it before withdrawing, allowing Pegasus to study it.

Suitably chastised, Pegasus tried to decipher what it said quicker than before, but ended up getting confused after a short while, letting out a soft whimper of distress and a shaky breath when he completely lost his train of thought and couldn't continue.

Eventually the Egyptian made his way silent over to just behind the American, looking at the passage over his shoulder, "It says _'Those preordained to possess the will of gods shall hold no fate, and through loss of those taken without mercy shall bear bitter scars…and forced to pay the price in blood and shadows.'" _Shadi's voice was quiet as he spoke, and near the end became almost inaudible, holding an emotion that was so unusual to hear in the stoic Egyptian's voice. He sounded sad, almost regretful, and when Pegasus looked at him he could see that his amber eyes were out of focus and slightly narrowed, as though remembering something painful. At the Egyptian's words Pegasus had felt something akin to foreboding, but now he completely forgot that in his worry for the robed man that looked so strangely hurt beside him.

"Shadi?" Pegasus asked quietly, as though afraid to raise his voice and break the silence of the dimly lit tomb. Shadi blinked at his name, but didn't look at the American, instead tilting his head down and closing his eyes, very obviously trying to gather himself and go back into his emotionless shell he'd let break without realising. Seeing this, Pegasus reached out to grasp the tanned man's arm, to stop his disappearing back behind his walls, "Shadi!" The silver-haired male exclaimed urgently, almost wincing at how his voice echoed around the stone tomb, and meeting the other man's gaze when he looked up with shocked, wide amber eyes, expression completely open for the first time that Pegasus had ever seen. "What did that mean, that passage? Blood and shadows? What was it that made you look so…so sad?" He asked, voice quietening to a whisper of concern, and he shook the Egyptian a little in frustration when Shadi tried to look away, immediately drawing his attention again and almost drawing a gasp of surprise from Pegasus at just how human Shadi looked. He looked almost…almost scared.

"Why did you bring me here?" The American asked, voice barely audible as he unconsciously leant into the Egyptian that he held so tight by the arm, cinnamon eyes staying locked to slightly widened amber ones. He watched as Shadi parted his lips just a little as though to reply, breathing a few false starts before he just shook his head, unable to answer although his dark brows drew together in a pained frown at his inability respond. Pegasus noticed only then in his disappointment how close he'd drawn to the other man, and almost took a sudden step back in surprise, but before he could stop himself he'd moved in exactly the opposite direction, claiming the Egyptian's lips in a sudden kiss whilst his other hand gripped Shadi's shoulder, holding him immobile even though he was given no resistance anyway. Whether it was through shock or something else, Shadi failed to move or try to escape as the American's lips pressed softly over his own, his amber eyes going out of focus and his eyelids lowering just a little as a curtain of long silver hair framed their faces.

After a long moment, Pegasus drew back slowly, his grip slowly relaxing on the Egyptian as he opened his eyes to look at him, Shadi keeping his eyes averted as though ashamed as he murmured a quiet, almost hoarse-sounding, _"I'm sorry."_ Making the American blink in surprise since this was certainly not the response he'd expected.

Pegasus never got to ask what the tanned man had meant by these words, though, since he found his lips claiming the others' once more when a sad amber gaze met his own and he couldn't stop himself leaning down again. His arm snaked slowly around Shadi's slim waist to hold him gently whilst he felt the Egyptian's hand slide over his shoulder and then to the nape of his neck, movement almost melancholy in their languidness. Pegasus' other hand briefly touched the side of the tanned male's face before pushing off the turban that adorned his head, hushing Shadi's quiet noise of protestation as cinnamon eyes flickered open slightly whilst his fingers untied the long black braid that had unfurled down the Egyptian's back. He smiled just a little at the shudder that went through Shadi's body as he combed his long fingers through the silky black strands, using the moment of distraction to press his tongue lightly to the small parting of the Egyptian's lips, inhaling softly through his nose when the gap was widened and he was allowed entrance to the black-haired male's mouth. Pegasus didn't dwell on how strange this turn of events was since he was finding the distraction far too preferable to thinking, and instead focussed on exploring Shadi's mouth lazily, noting the slightly sweet taste the Egyptian had with a quiet noise.

Pegasus' free hand slid down to the Egyptian's chest and pushed a little, forcing the black-haired male to walk backwards or fall over, and as they moved the kiss gained some heat, neither registering the Sacred Scales slipping from Shadi's fingers and clattering loudly on the stone floor as its owner's now free hand joined the other behind Pegasus' neck, keeping him bent down and their lips connected. As Shadi's back hit the cold stone wall of the chamber forcefully, he regained his senses somewhat and sharply drew back from the American, panting harshly and staring at Pegasus uncertainly. The silver-haired male offered only a faint smile as a reply, pale fingers gently flitting over Shadi's cheek as he leant down again, lips ghosting over the Egyptian's but not firming it. He waited for a long moment to be pushed away, or for Shadi to turn his head to the side, but instead he was pleasantly surprised when the Egyptian pressed forwards without explanation, kissing the American almost timidly, a stark difference to the feverish kisses only moments before.

Eyes slipping closed, Pegasus pressed close to the black-haired male, pinning him back against the cold stone wall as slow hands slid the cloak off Shadi's shoulders, discarding it to the dusty floor without a second thought before lightly caressing the Egyptian's neck. He could feel one of Shadi's hands sliding to the front of his shirt, slowly but purposefully undoing the buttons that held the material together and hid the American's torso behind a veil of pale green cotton. Pegasus didn't know when the situation turned from harmless kisses to something more, although he doubted the kisses had ever really been 'harmless', but as his shirt slid off his shoulders and joined the Egyptian's cloak on the floor, it was very obvious where this scenario was going. He shivered a little as tanned hands slid over his comparatively pale chest, Shadi's palms warm as they wandered over his ribs, and the silver-haired male missed their heat as they pulled off. Pegasus made a quiet keening noise as the kiss was broken, darkened cinnamon eyes opening to watch the black-haired male take hold of the Sennen Key and pull the cord up over his head, freeing his long hair and then dropping the item to the floor like it was nothing more than a useless piece of jewellery.

Amber eyes looked up at the American with a heated expression, and had it been any other situation Pegasus would have taken a step back in surprise at how strange it was to see Shadi without the usual emotionless exterior. However, Pegasus didn't even dwell on it as his hand slid behind the Egyptian's neck, cradling his head as he kissed him passionately, taking full advantage of the black-haired male's gasp of surprise to press his tongue into the hot mouth, his other hand pushing the already loose robes down over Shadi's shoulders. He was eager to see what the Egyptian wore under the robes, if anything, and when he was offered no resistance in pushing the parchment-coloured material off, he let the heavy fabric pool onto the floor at the black-haired male's feet, revealing a slim torso and a pair of loose white pants that hung precariously on the rise of his hips.

Pegasus withdrew a little from the kiss to make the soft gasps Shadi was emitting as he ran his fingers up over his skin more audible, the American grinning a little at just how sensitive to the touches the tanned male was. Long fingers traced up over Shadi's stomach, fingertips brushing the faintly defined muscles before sliding a firmer touch over the Egyptian's chest, the American nipping playfully at the black-haired male's lower lip when he let out soft breathless moan as pale fingers teased with feather light contact over one peaked nipple. Pegasus made an encouraging noise when Shadi suddenly pressed a hard kiss to his lips, the tanned male apparently realising he was being completely played by his susceptibility to the alien touches and trying to regain some of his senses.

More than happy to let Shadi have some dominance, Pegasus let their roles be reversed and allowed the Egyptian to turn them and push him back against the wall, moaning as the black-haired male's tongue flickered at his lips and then pushed inside, battling playfully with the others' as his hands roamed over Pegasus' torso, finally teasing along the waistband of the American's pants. Amber eyes slid open to regard the silver-haired male's shocked expression at the bold movement, especially as tanned fingers made quick work of the brown belt that fastened the khaki garment around the American's waist. The kiss broke a little at Pegasus stoicism, the young American still looking shocked as Shadi nipped faintly at his lower lip, wearing a meaningful expression that finally brought him around enough to initiate another slow kiss, both sets of eyes falling closed as the last of the fastenings was undone on the silver-haired male's pants.

Pegasus hardly even registered the material sliding down his legs, or even as he stepped out of both them and his boots, pushing Shadi back, but instead of walking backwards the Egyptian submissively went down, ending up lying on the sandy floor of the tomb, the American settling between his legs as his arms went up around his neck, keeping their lips together in a comfortable, lazy kiss. The floor was warm against his back, and the sand was soft, so there was nothing to distract the Egyptian as Pegasus began pushing down the white material of his pants, giving Shadi adequate time to protest before shifting to remove the offending garment completely and then settle back over the tanned form. Shadi jumped just a little in surprise at the pleasure the full-body contact sent through him, a soft flush rising to his feature as he gasped, aware of Pegasus' cinnamon gaze watching his every movement.

Smirking faintly, Pegasus didn't give the tanned male to calm before rolling his hips down against the others', drawing a shocked gasp that died to moan from the black-haired male's lips as hazy amber eyes gazed up at him, darkening as they looked up at the silver-haired male and firm fingers pressed insistently into Pegasus' back. Their lips met again in a heated kiss, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance, although expectedly Shadi finally conceded since he was under no pretences that he would be playing the dominant role in this. After fully claiming the Egyptian's mouth Pegasus drew back, looking down at the Egyptian as they both panted softly, lips parted as they fought to catch their breath. Shadi looked only mildly apprehensive as the American pressed two long fingers against his lips, his tongue darting out to press to the pads of the digits before taking them into his mouth, amber eyes closing as Pegasus watched. Pegasus couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him as Shadi took hold of his wrist, holding his hand still as he lathed the pale digits, warm tongue sliding sensuously over the motionless digits, pressing to all the most sensitive places that sent sparks flying up and down the American's spine.

When the digits were finally released, Pegasus exhaled a soft calming breath, eyes closing although he was sure he saw a faint smirk of victory in Shadi's eyes at his breathlessness at the simple action. The smirk was gone by the time he looked at the Egyptian's face again, though, replaced by an anxious uncertainty as Pegasus' hand slid down over his body and then down between his legs, amber eyes looking up into the American's face and locking their eyes nervously. Shadi visibly jumped as the tip of one wet finger was pressed to his entrance, nibbling his lip worriedly as he kept Pegasus' gaze as though unable to look away for fear he wouldn't be able to take what was going to come.

Hushing him reassuringly, Pegasus ducked his head and pressed a warm kiss to the Egyptian's lips as his finger penetrated the hot body slowly but steadily, murmuring soothing noises at Shadi's whimper of uncertainty at the alien discomfort. Giving the Egyptian time to relax, Pegasus licked and nipped playfully at his lips, trying to get him to forget his hesitation and draw him into a kiss, which he responded to slowly after a few moments, the black-haired male letting his tongue be drawn from his mouth to explore the silver-haired male's languidly.

He withdrew with a pained gasp immediately though as a second long finger was added beside the first, Shadi's breath catching with the painful discomfort that shot up his spine, and for a brief moment he shifted as though to try and escape it, but Pegasus kept him gently but firmly held until it passed, looking down at the Egyptian with apologetic cinnamon eyes. Breath shaky, it took a while for Shadi to get used to the intrusion, welcoming the distraction as Pegasus pressed wet kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, willingly opening his mouth for the silver-haired male's tongue after he'd caught his breath.

Once he was sure the Egyptian was relaxed, Pegasus crooked his fingers inside the black-haired male, smirking a little at the curious noise he made at the strange sensation, and began instead moving his fingers in and out of the hot body, delighting in the surprised, pleased hum Shadi emitted. Gently Pegasus began to scissor his fingers to stretch and prepare the tanned male, trying to do it without causing him any pain and succeeding for the most part, although Shadi made the occasional noise of hesitance, or stiffened at a mild spasm of pain, but otherwise seemed to have no aversion to the ministrations at all, evidenced by the steadily darkening flush of pleasure that rose on his cheeks.

The American soon added a third finger, although Shadi hardly seemed to notice as his hands slid over the American's back, warm fingertips tracing the contours of Pegasus' spine absently whilst his head fell to the side, giving the silver-haired male better access to press hot kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

"Are you okay?" Pegasus murmured against Shadi's neck, causing the Egyptian to shiver a little, an unsure expression crossing his features since he knew the question meant more than the words implied, but eventually he nodded, turning his head to meet the American's lips in a slow kiss as long fingers slid from his body, and moments later the tip of the silver-haired male's cock pressed in their place. Hands braced either side of Shadi's shoulders, Pegasus pulled back to look at the black-haired male's face, seeing uncertainty and apprehension on his features, but also a set determination in the amber eyes that looked up at him. Tanned hands slid to his shoulders before the silver-haired male was given an almost imperceptible nod, and he slowly began to push inside the tight heat, watching the Egyptian's eyes widen before closing as he tried not to tense his body, aware that it would make the intrusion hurt even more. Pegasus halted as soon as he was fully sheathed, panting quietly as he tried to ignore the painfully tight grip on his shoulders, waiting for the Egyptian's tanned chest to stop rising and falling at what was almost a panicked rate.

Leaning down, Pegasus' lips slid across the dark flush on Shadi's cheeks before pressing butterfly kisses to his lips, again trying to distract him and stop him over-thinking the situation, and slowly the grip on the American's shoulders loosened and slightly parted lips began to respond to the kisses that were pressed to them. Pegasus shifted and made a quiet noise of approval as warm hands slid down over his back and rested there, tanned legs raising to hook loosely around his waist, taking the firm kiss Shadi initiated to mean he was ready and so the American slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, barely restraining a pleased grin at the moan the Egyptian let out, fingertips pressing into Pegasus' back.

Setting a slow tempo, the two men kept a lazy kiss, breaking repeatedly to gasp a breath at sudden surge of pleasure but keeping it languid until both became impatient and Pegasus soon began a faster pace, having to break from the kiss as both began to pant for breath. Keeping one hand on the ground beside Shadi's shoulder, Pegasus' other slid down under the Egyptian, hooking across the small of his back and lifting his hips, knowing it wasn't a wasted effort when the black-haired male gasped loudly and arched in pleasure, clawing briefly at Pegasus' back in surprise. Grinning breathlessly, Pegasus aimed for the Egyptian's prostate with every thrust, soon having Shadi completely incoherent as his mind went white with pleasure and pressure began to build in his abdomen, and all he knew was that he wanted that pressure to reach it's peak.

Finding his own release almost at hand, Pegasus increased the force of his thrusts into the tanned body, almost crying out with pleasure as the Egyptian tensed suddenly and then released moments later, hot seed coating their stomachs and pushing the American over the edge moments later. Shadi barely reacted to the strange feeling of warmth as Pegasus came inside him, taking a long time to gain any kind of coherence that would allow him to think straight from the onslaught of pleasure moments before.

He came around a little when Pegasus pulled out from him and then rather inelegantly collapsed on top of him, although the Egyptian didn't bother arguing or trying to push him off, and instead just firmed his hold around the American's shoulders, very aware that the silver-haired male seemed to be drifting off on top of him.

A short while later Shadi had regained his ability to think, and he was certain Pegasus had fallen asleep, but for some reason he didn't push the American off, despite how the American wasn't all that light on top his smaller frame. The fingers of one hand slid into the silver-haired male's long hair and petted him absently as Shadi's head fell to the side, his other hand outstretched and sliding into the robes that were discarded to the floor by the wall of the tomb. Shadi wore a blank expression that was tinged with sadness as he withdrew his hand slowly, reluctantly, revealing tanned fingers curled around an orb of gold that bore the Sennen Eye and seemed to radiate a dark shadow of foreboding.

I cant believe how quickly I wrote this. I haven't written anything properly in a long long time, but this just flowed so easily This took me only two days from beginning to end, it's really amazing.

3 I'm so happy to be writing again!


End file.
